


Just A Little Bit of Magic but A Whole Lot of Love

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of magic, sixteen year old fifth year Kurt Hummel attends Hogwarts. He doesn't expect his fifth year to be anything special... he is in for a certain turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Hall

                              

 

Kurt wrinkled his nose as he read over the note a random owl had delivered him. The words cut out onto a piece of paper and mailed anonymously. He had nothing to be afraid of and didn’t really understand the note in his hand.

COURAGE

He had been up till late hours of the night studying in the library for his History of Magic O.W.L but he couldn’t understand who or why this anonymous being would send him this for the test. Rolling his eyes he folded the letter up and put it in his corner of his robes.

Kurt was suddenly surrounded by quite whispers and pointing. Not understanding what the other Slytherin’s were so concerned about until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the Gryffindor robe.

 "Finn, I swear on Salazar, I won’t fix your tie _every_  morning this is getting ridiculous! Oh... It's..." Kurt looked at his stepbrother’s perfect tie, suddenly confused

"Rachel fixed it for me Kurt. She noticed me and fixed it!" He said smiling

"Riiigght... So what brings you away from your house table?" Kurt asked. The muttering at the Slytherin table had dispersed as the rest of the house instead occupied themselves with local gossip and breakfast.

"I was wondering if that was about...  Dad?"

Kurt’s mouth dropped and he shook his head. He could understand his brothers concern, Burt had undergone another, much more worrisome heart attack and they weren’t used to receiving mail unless it was of family importance.

"No. Actually... Maybe you can help. Does this seem like any of your peoples dumb idea of a joke?”

Finn looked at the letter but shook his head.

"Nah. No Gryffindor would use damn yellow for a love letter! You _know_ what we think of Hufflepuff after our loss"

Kurt nodded to his brothers words. As a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team he could understand Finns disappointment in losing the game, it then hit Kurt what Finn had been saying.

"You think a Badger sent this to me?"

It wasn’t uncommon for Hogwarts to have inter-housel dating. In fact as long as you weren’t dating an animal or a few creatures, the laws of the wizarding world seemed kinder then that of the muggle world.

Finn was grinning dopey looking back at Gryffindor table. "Yeah. Totally. Yellow and black right? Even that stupid bird as the O... I'd say that's more Huffle-Oh man! They put out the chocolate filled croissants! Later bro!"  and with that Finn rushed back to his table and Kurt was left gazing at the table with inquisitive eyes. Who would send him this?

Kurt never noticed the Hufflepuff staring longingly at him, nor noticed the small wave as he collects his parchemnt and walks out of the Great Hall.

 

 


	2. The Quill

The O.W.L was brutal. Kurt stayed in the room for every moment possible, his quill on the parchment, scratching out words and scribbling sentences until the professor ordered the last papers to be handed in. Kurt’s shoulders were bumped by students rushing to get out. Kurt couldn’t understand them, History of Magic was enthralling even if their professor didn’t teach it as well as he could. He was beaming as he left the Hall, he knew he had at least gotten an E, but he truly hoped for an O. It was then, in the midst of his post-O.W.L haze that a laughing Hufflepuff walked right into him, sending his quills his ink cartridge shattering to the ground. “Hey! Watch it!”

“Oh man! I’m so sorry! I’m super sorry!”

There was a flurry of other students pushing past Kurt and the other student, as Kurt pulled out his wand, “Repero” the ink bottle clinked back into shape and he went to collect his very precious quills, but his fear had become true. The lilac quill lay shattered on the floor, the perfect feather split in fragments. “Repero! Repero! REPERO!” he shouted at the quill, he felt the tears on his cheeks but it was no use. He knew it wasn’t going to work. The quill was broken.

“Hey, hey man, I’m supper sorry. I really, shit.”

Kurt didn’t realize the Hufflepuff was still standing there, apologizing profusely. Holding Kurt’s ink bottle which now was refilled to the brim, and holding Kurt’s three other, magically repaired, quills. Kurt stood up, glaring at who was an admittedly handsome boy, but it didn’t matter. His tears clouding his vision. He didn’t however miss how the Hufflepuff pulled out his wand.

“Repero. Repero? REPERO!!”

The quill didn’t even shiver and Kurt pushed the Hufflepuff back three steps. “Do me a favour and just _go away._ You ruined _everything_!” Kurt swept the shards and feathers into his hands and pushed his way past the Hufflepuff. Not pausing on his way to the Slytherin dormitory. Kurt didn’t see the Hufflepuff run his hand through his gelled hair, and bend down, picking up a metal shard of the tip and purple feather. Standing awkwardly as he held the remainder of Kurt’s quills and ink.

**. . .**

Kurt curled up in his bed, the broken quill on his bedside. He stared at the quill with sad eyes. Eventually, wrapped up in blankets, Kurt moved forward, grabbing paper and an extra quill from his desk, wiping the tears from his cheeks with a sniff.

 

_Hello Dad and Carole,_

_I hope you're both doing okay. Remember that I left a list of all the food the doctor said you could eat! I finished my second O.W.L. Yes, History of Magic and I really hope we can celebrate all O's for me. I received a letter today. I know, the end of the year and finally getting letters, but it was weird Dad. It just said "COURAGE". Finn thought it was from you (The giant does care.) ((No offense to giants intended))._

_I'm glad you're doing okay Dad. I really miss you and Carole._

_I don't know how to tell you Dad. A Hufflepuff (The yellow house. The badgers) ran into me.  I was coming out my O.W.L and he just barged into me. It sent my things flying and it shattered Mom's quill._

_I'm so sorry. I tried to fix it my way but it's useless. I know mom would say "Magic can't fix everything" but I wish... sometimes I wish it could. Even the perpetrator tried to fix it. I know mom and you made it when you first got together. I know what it meant to you, to us. Dad... I miss it._

_I miss her._

_I miss the way she would laugh as she would tell me story's as the quill scratched along the parchment recording her words._

_Or how she taught me how to write with it._

_How it was your first outlook into the world of magic._

_Dad... I cant believe in one second it shattered. I can't believe the stupid Badger!_

_I am so sorry. I should of taken better care of it._

_Take care of yourself._

_Carole take care of my Father!_

_love you,_

_~Kurt_

  **. . .**

Kurt sat at the house table the next morning. He hadn't expect to see an owl flying to him, but he certainly hadn't expected  _two_.

One owl was grey and white, Chevy, his family owl, and he took the letter with shaky hands. He began opening the envelope, nervous to what his father would say, when the brown barn owl chirped and hoped closer, nuzzling his head under Kurt's chin. Kurt gasped he had never had an owl so friendly. He froze and the owl squawked annoyed, bitting Kurt's thumb. "Ouch! You bugger! Okay, okay. Stand still you stupid bird" he untied the envelope and that's when he realized it. It was the same bird as yesterday, but instead of an envelope it was a package.

**I am so sorry for causing you so much difficulty. I know this quill and ink wont make up for anything... But I am sorry. All the best over the summer,**

**-B**

Kurt gasped and he took out the new quill, it was bright blue and matched his eyes. It was admittedly, very pretty. The ink a dark blue. His other quills and black ink were also in the package. Kurt felt touched. The "B" Badger obviously cared. The second letter made him swallow, his nerves catching up to him once more. 

_Kurt,_

_I am glad you sent Isaac to us. I realize how hard this must be on you too, but it's okay, bud. Elizabeth left me the greatest gift I could have asked for, you. Keep your chin up, and Finn out of any funny business. Help him pass Potions this time. See you soon. We'll send Isaac back your way once he has his rest. Chevy will be mad he's eating all his mice._

_Love you too, kiddo._

_Carole also sends her love_

_Burt_

**. . .**

Kurt was enthralled back into studying for his O.W.Ls and trying to help Finn understand potions as he expected he had been spending all of his time in the library studying or in the great hall eating. He was very glad that Quidditch season was over. What he hadn't expected however, was daily notes from the mysterious Badger. He soon had a collection over the last week of school. 

**. . .**

He was relieved to be done his O.W.L's, and he was more then glad to be sitting on the other side of his brother and other Gryffindor, Rachel Berry on the Hogwarts express. He was more then looking forward to summer, but he was going to miss the occasional owl, or at least he thought he was.

It had been three days into summer break until he heard a tap on his window, and turned his head to see the brown owl pecking his window. He let the owl in, untying the message and reading it.

 

  **I know this is going to be creepy, but I got your address from a friend. I know it's still creepy. To be honest, I doubt you've paid any attention to me this year other then when I ran into you in the hallway. I am still so sorry for that! Truly! Truth is, I always have looked for a reason to talk to you, but I got too nervous. Running into you was definitely not part of the plan. I don't have much planned this summer, one week down to LA to visit my brother, but that is all. I should introduce myself properly,**

**I am Blaine Anderson,**

**Hufflepuff, prefect, and Hufflepuffs Keeper for next year (hopefully!!).**

**But, on a more personal note, musician and muggle-right activist. Hoping to just make art and help people.**

**I do know you, Kurt Hummel, Slytherin's most feared Seeker. I look forward to seeing you on the pitch.**

**-Blaine Anderson**

**68 Woodward Drive**

**Westerville, Ohio**

**(Shelly does bite when she doesn't get affection, Apologize!)**

 

Kurt read the letter three times, flushing. _Westerville_ it was only a few hours away from Lima. He read the letter a fourth time, till the bird, Shelly, chirped a reminder that she was still there and waiting for a reply. Kurt smiled, taking out the quill and ink B, no,  _Blaine_ , gave him and smiled to himself, starting to write his reply. 


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Blaine Anderson. He makes his official official appearance.

_Dear Blaine Anderson,_

_Hello. My name, as you creepily know is Kurt, Kurt Hummel. I am a Slytherin. How did you get my address? I don’t have many friends, and none would, no offense, talk to a Hufflepuff. Thank you for the new quill. It won’t ever replace the old one. That is a long story though. I like Shelly, she is nice. Isaac is a lot more demanding. Must be fed as soon as he lands or hide yourself. I will send Shelly back, I’m not sure about your household, my father (muggle) is still unsure about owls._

_I have nothing planned this summer, but if sending letters to you is on the agenda then welcome to my calendar Blaine Anderson._

_~Kurt_

Kurt sent the letter along with a wellfed, well rested Shelly. He honestly hadn’t expected Blaine to want to make the letters a regular occurrence but at least twice a week there would be a tap on the glass and Shelly, or Isaac would be returning and delivering a letter.

**. . .**

**Kurt,**

**You wouldn’t believe what happened today! My dad suggested we build a car. Without magic. I told him how your dad has a shop, and that if our car doesn’t work he can always repair it, without magic. We then had a discussion over muggle jobs and the wizarding world. He just doesn’t understand how people live without magic. He doesn’t understand that it’s not a choice. Some people just don’t have magic, some muggles can birth magical children. The world works in weird ways. Mind you, a man who doesn’t understand much about choosing magic, don’t even get me started on when I came out to him. He nearly sent me away. Thankfully Cooper got home and distracted them, then the next week, I got my letter! Nothing better than a boarding school if your fathers disappointed in your “life choice”. He doesn’t get that like magic, being gay isn’t a choice. OH. You didn’t know that about me. Kurt… I’m gay. 100% gold star gay. I hope that’s okay! Shelly’s starting to get feisty with me so I better hurry this up,**

**I hope you’re enjoying your Wednesday! All the best,**

**Blaine**

_Blaine,_

_I am okay with you being gay. Truth is, I am gay as well. My dad is a muggle, but my mother was a witch and  so is my stepmother, Carole. My mother, Elizabeth, died when I was seven. My father and I weren't surprised when I got my owl but he’s still not accustomed to the whole magic ordeal. Carole is getting him more used to it. She is a lovely lady. I met Finn in first year, our families joined together when I was in third. I guess I should tell you now, the quill that broke was my mothers. That’s why I was so upset and mean to you. I’m sorry for calling you a Bogart badger behind your back. I hope you had a good Wednesday also. Shelly refused to fly!! Isaac isn’t too happy with sharing the mice, then Finn needed to borrow him to send an owl to Rachel. Apparently they’re planning to go see Sound of Music. I’m jealous! Is it too mean to third wheel on a first date? They are dating now, unofficially, according to him. Which could mean he is just a creepy stalker. Anyways, it’s the reason you’re getting this on Friday._

_Many apologies, enjoy the cookies (why yes, I am bribing for your forgiveness with chocolate goodness.)_

_Kurt._

**Kurt,**

**I am so, so sorry about your mothers quill. I will find a way to make it up to you. Building cars without magic is a nightmare to my father. To be honest, the grease isn’t much an improvement from the gel, but I feel more welcome to rock out to music from Grease. Yes, I’d say it’s a bit unfair to third wheel on a first date. Personally I wouldn’t want my older brother interfering, but he is also much older and more attractive than I am… I can’t have him steal my date! Don’t worry about my bird. She was missing for a month once! She always comes home eventually, and I know she is safe with you.**

**Thanks for taking care for her, your bribes worked, I forgive you! I also attached some banana bread. No nuts! Wasn’t sure about your allergies, but nuts are the best part :(**

**Blaine**

Blaine quickly ascended Kurt’s ranking of friendship, from a creepy stranger to his best friend. Burt and Carole had become accustomed to the owls frequenting their house and finally, Kurt’s smiling face.

. . .

“So, Rachel is comin’ ova to stay, righ? It’s allowed ma?” Finn said through a mouthful of lasagna, ignoring the eye roll from Kurt.

“Yes, Rachel and Blaine’s owls were both received this morning, they’ll be coming for Burt’s birthday”

“Wait, what?!” Kurt said, choking on his water, he was sure he hadn't heard Carole correctly.

“I wanted my birthday to be happy, with people I love.” Burt said to Kurt smiling.

“Finn’s so obsessed with Rachel, and you’re basically attached to Blaine, I thought why not invite my sons significant others-“

“Dad, Dad! Blaine and I aren’t-We’re not dating!” Kurt said panicked. He looked at each of his family members and they each looked away until Kurt met Finn's glaze.

“What? Dude, that bro asked me for your address. I was pretty certain that was like a move or something. You guys have been talking back and forth for over a month now”

Kurt flushed “He asked _you_?! Finn he said he asked one of my friends!” Kurt shook his head, it made sense. Of course Finn would come across as being Kurt’s friend.

“So they are expected to come over tomorrow and are welcome to spend a couple of days here” Caroler said softly, sending Kurt into another coughing fit.

“WHAT?” he said when he was able to breath again.

“They are coming over-“ **WOOSH** There was a flash of green and a loud bang as ash filled the Hudson-Hummel dining room, coating the members in a light grey dust, but the worse was worn by a black haired man, short and compact. Quite handsome and-

“Blaine?!” Kurt asked, he suddenly recognized the face from who he had run into in the hallway.

“Coo-Kurt? Finn?! I… wow. Okay. I am so, so sorry for making a mess in here” Blaine said, flushed red. Very surprised.

“oh it’s no worries, come, sit, join us” Carole pulled out her wand “Scourgify’ she flicked her wrist and the dust evaporated into the air, and Burt eyed Blaine up and down.

“You must be the Anderson boy. I must say, way to make a entrance, one day early though”

Blaine smiled and shook Burt’s hands.

“Yes, Mr. Hummel, I’m sorry about that. Truly. You too, Mrs. Hummel. I meant to transport to my neighbour’s house, Miss Humsel but it’s my first time using the floo network. I must have mumbled. I’m so sorry I should go. I don't mean to be a burden or hassle. Or come a day early! I don't even have your gift, Mr Hummel. I could just walk until-“

“Nonsense, stay sweetie. You can call your parents on the phone. And it’s Mrs. Hudson. An extra day is no harm, and they can easily apparate you suitcases here. Just write down your phone number and let me take it from here.” Carole smiled softly.

"Tell us about yourself, kiddo. How did you meet my son?" Burt gruffed

Kurt however wasn’t listening much to the conversation, instead taking the time to look at their new guest. Blaine was attractive. His curly hair was gelled back into a cage, he wore nice clothes, a black for fitting shirt, red pants with a white belt and even a bowtie. There was nothing Hufflepuff about him. Then again, Kurt was in his tight black jeans, a white shirt and grey vest, he wasn’t exactly all green and yelling “Slytherin’s number one” into the neighbourhood. Blaine Anderson was a lot to take in.

“And so that’s how I met Kurt” Blaine finished his story, and Kurt flushed when he realized all eyes were on him. He had missed all but the last part of the conversation because he had been blatantly staring at their guest.

“Well, certainly interesting. Kurt, you seem to be done eating, maybe you could show Blaine up where he’ll be staying in your room” Carole suggested and Kurt nodded.

“Ofcourse, it’s just upstairs on the left, second door to your right. My room?” Kurt said suddenly, pausing as he pushed his chair in.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll magic another bed in there for you” Carole smiled and flicked her wand. Kurt sighed, and turned, but before he could walk away he felt the warm press of a hand grab his fingers. He turned to see Blaine smiling up at him, securing his hand in a firm hold. Kurt turned his head, hiding so no one could see him blushing red  at the touch and led Blaine up the stairs. It would turn out to be an interesting week. 


	4. Take a Picture

Kurt went up to his room, not surprised to see an extra bed opposite his. Thank the world for magic. He turned to look at Blaine. Blaine’s mouth was opened in a silent “o”, his eyes going around the room. With a **pop**  a bag appeared on Blaine's bed, another **crack** and Shelly's cage apperred on Kurt's desk. Blaine looked around the room, his eyes wide in awe and suprise.

“Not what you expected?” Kurt said, shaking his head at Blaine. Kurt's room was white, his bedsheets were red, matching his curtains. His room was very stylish and clean. His bookshelf had rows of books, a few picture frames of his family members. It didn’t scream Slytherin, in fact, if Blaine hadn’t seen Kurt in his robes or at his house table he wouldn’t have known what house he was in. Only the magical books like _The Tales of Beetle and Bard_ , _The Toadstool Tales, The Monster Book of Monters_  along with others indicated Kurt was a wizard. Blaine was running his fingers along the back of the book covers pausing as he got to a photograph.

“Not- Is this her?” Blaine said, looking at a picture of a beautiful woman, even without the younger Kurt in the picture the resemblance was uncanny.

“ _Don’t touch that!”_ Kurt snapped, making Blaine take a few steps back and look at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“You’re the reason the quill broke just please, don’t touch it” Kurt said, his voice suddenly very sad.

“Are you okay?? Hey, no. I didn’t mean to run into you, please don’t cry!” Blaine said worriedly, but tears were already clouding Kurt’s eyes. He hadn’t realized he was crying until Blaine’s hands were whipping the tears off his face, cradling him in his arms. Blaine was warm, and so comfortable. He smelt good too, as Kurt nuzzled into his sweater finding comfort in Blaine’s arms.

Blaine was silent, holding Kurt close to him, just letting Kurt cling and tremble to him. “I’m sorry for bringing it up, her up. I...” Blaine was silent for a while, he had no right to ask Kurt about his deceased mother. Especially since he was the one responsible for breaking her quill. He felt like a complete and utter jackass.

 Kurt sniffled and sat up straighter, suddenly embarrassed at how close he was to Blaine. “I can tell you about her” he said soft, sniffing. He missed his mother, her loss was still so painful. “My Dad, Burt, use to tell me when I was younger: talking about her kept her alive. I-I know now this isn't true. A-and she’s gone. But to a little kid who had _magic_ ” Kurt let out a sob, and Blaine just nodded.

“Kurt, can I as a question?”

Kurt sniffed and nodded, looking at Blaine, smiling weekly. “y-yeah”

“All your pictures… They… They don’t move. I’m just… why?”

Kurt’s eyes went wide he hadn't expected that. Most wizarding portraits and pictures moved. It was normal for most families with witches or wizards to have some moving pictures. Kurt new the pictures Blaine was referring to. The picture of his mother laughing at his father jokes, feeding young Kurt food, chasing each other in the backyard. All the memories hidden from his room.

“W-we… we store them in the attic” Kurt said soft. “I-I couldn’t bear watching my own mom walk away from me in the pictures. N-needing comfort and only having an empty background, I couldn’t stand it. I didn’t understand, I’d just scream. I wanted my Mom back. Burt couldn’t explain it to me, he didn’t know why either. My mom had tried explaining some witch basics t my father but he never caught on. An empty picture frame after a while... wondering if maybe because the witch had died so had the painting... We decided it was best to put the pictures away in storage. We take them out on special occasions. Christmas time, my birthday, and t-today, For Dad's birthday tomorrow.” Kurt said taking in a shuddering breath “Would you help me?”

Blaine looked at Kurt, and nodded. The man he had gazed at only to often from the Hufflepuff table, crumpled on his lap couldn’t get more sexy if he tried. The only thing Blaine could do was nod stupidly. “Help with what exactly?”

“I need to choose the photos. It’s tradition that we-we surprise the other” he smiled soft, and Blaine nodded more assured.

“I’d be honored, Kurt.” Blaine said softly, taking Kurt’s hand and letting the brown headed man lead the way up a ladder into the dusty attic.

“They are in these boxes” Kurt said, motioning to the stack of three boxes, taking one and lifting it to a section of the ground, kneeling down and opening it. Blaine took the cues and pulled a box onto the floor opening it. He gasped. The woman in the picture was gorgeous laughing and smiling at Blaine. “She’s beautiful” he breathed, looking up at Kurt, who was just as lost as Blaine had been in another picture.

“Yes. She was.” Kurt’s voice wavered, and Blaine walked over to him, pulling him into a sideways hug. “Are you okay?”

Kurt nodded, and looked over at the photo still in Blaine’s hands. “That’s one of Dad’s favorites. It’s a good find, thank you” Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine hugged Kurt tight.

“Maybe we could go through each box together? I’d like to see all the pictures” Blaine offered, smiling. His offer wasn’t about seeing all the pictures though, it was to help Kurt.

They shared laughter, and tears. Kurt retold stories of some pictures, others he just cried over, others needed no story. Blaine smiled. He laughed with Kurt about all of the funny memories. He held Kurt through the tears, crying along when Kurt would tell the story or just how much he missed her. Elizabeth Hummel had been a fantastic woman and mother. By the end of their time up in the attic he felt like a new person, as well as being utterly cried out.

He held an assortment of six pictures, Kurt carrying another five. They made their way downstairs, decorating the house with the photos. Each seemed t have it's own reserved place around the Hudson-Hummel house. Some beside other family portraits, others had there own special spot. Blaine put the last family photo of the Hummel’s on the fireplace, smiling back at the three faces in the frame. The two parents in the frame were fussing over the young Kurt, then all three of them turning to smile at the camera. It was a picture perfect representation of their family. It was then Blaine felt two arms wrap around his waist and himself being pulled back into a hug.

“Thank you for doing this with me, Blaine. I really appreciate your help” Kurt whispered soft. He was touched by Blaine’s supportiveness. Kurt was usually so hidden, and breaking down in front of Blaine had been surprisingly easy, he had felt safe.  “Really, thank you” Kurt said, letting Blaine turn in his arms, before hugging him tighter. “Thank you” he whispered.

It was then, with Blaine close to him and in his arms, whispering "anytime, Kurt. Thank  _you_ _"_   that Kurt realized the safety, the ease he felt with Blaine, was something special. He was in love with his best friend.


	5. Burt's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine realizes who he is staying with for the week. This Birthday may be more than he ever expected.

Blaine was introduced again, more formally to the Hummel-Hudson family as the night moved on. Burt smiled at the pictures Kurt and Blaine had placed around the house and conversation was surprisingly easy. Even as a pure blood, Blaine was well informed of the regular world and more than willing to sit down and cheer for the Bucks along with Burt and Finn. Kurt was curled up on a chair, flipping through the copies of Vogue he had missed over the school year.

“Feet off the table, boys” Carole reprimanded, both Burt and a reluctant Finn apologizing and moving their feet off the table and back onto the floor.

“You don’t enjoy sports, Kurt?” Blaine asked, his full attention on Kurt instead of the game

“Pffft, no man. Unless it’s dancing or has naked men involved-“ “FINN!” Kurt shrieked his face red.

“No. I’m not a huge fan of sports. Quidditch, dance as Finn obnoxiously told you, and if you could count spell casting as a sport, I do take pride in that. A game like this though?” Kurt wrinkled his nose. “I’m not a fan.”

“Don’t listen to him, bud. He may act like he hates football, but he did play one summer.”

“Dad!” Kurt whined as Burt chuckled, handing Blaine a photo album. Blaine looked down at the book with wide keen eyes, practically bouncing off of his spot with excitement. “Alright, scoot over. You don’t get to see these without my suffering stories.” Kurt said, poking at Blaine’s legs before he made room for him.

It didn’t take long before the boys were an entanglement of limbs, Blaine teary eyed, laughing hard at one of the stories.

“It wasn’t funny!” Kurt insisted “Beyoncé made me a football star. I was the best kicker they ever had! You know what, I’ll show you”

“Wait, _what_?” Blaine spluttered, his eyes going to Kurt. Of course he had found the idea funny how a group of male football players would burst into song and dance on a football field, but he hadn’t expected Kurt to jump off the couch and put a disk into a radio, blasting single ladies. Kurt’s hips swivelled to the beat, Blaine had never seen anyone dance to single ladies with so much passion or pure sex. He fidgeted, having to recross his legs, and was glad the book was still in his lap to easily hide his physical reaction to Kurt’s dance. Kurt smiled and turned off the radio, moving back to the couch and sitting down beside Blaine. Flicking the book to a certain page “And there you have it, the team in action.” Kurt beamed, proud of himself.

Blaine shook his head, his face still red. “You’re such a Slytherin.” They finished the photo album, but Kurt stayed curled into Blaine for the rest of the night. It was only as they were going up to bed that Blaine could sneak into the bathroom and relieve himself, images of Kurt playing in his mind. He came embarrassingly fast. He made sure to go back into Kurt’s room being less conspicuous then before, but Kurt was already in his pajama’s on the phone to someone, mouthing “Rachel” to Blaine.

**. . .**

Rachel turned out to be a bundle of diva wrapped up in friendliness. Her brown hair held up by a red hair band and she wore a bright red and gold dress. “You must be Kurt’s boyfriend! Hello! I’m Rachel Berry”

“Rachel! He’s not my… This is my _friend_ , Blaine Anderson” Kurt interrupted before a flustered Blaine could reply. “I’m sorry about her, she assumes every guy I talk to is my boyfriend.”

Blaine shook his head, his cheeks red, “It’s okay Kurt, she got it half right, I am gay after all. Being your boyfriend would be no hardship.” Blaine shrugged. “Finn told me you were in Gryffindor, I’m Huffle-“

“Oh I know you are, magical boy. Where is-there you are! Finn!” Rachel was gone, twirling away from them into Finn’s arms.

“I am sorry about her” Kurt whispered to Blaine as they walked to the kitchen. “Thank you for the warning” Blaine whispered back. He had thought Kurt had been blowing Rachel out of proportion, but even for Blaine the new friend was a lot to take in.

Burt’s birthday party was calm. Only two extra people in the household didn’t put too much stress on Carole and Kurt, who seemed to have the kitchen off-limits to anyone else.

“Are you sure you don’t need an extra hand, Mrs Hudson?” Blaine asked, peeking his head into the kitchen. Carole was pulling entrees out of the oven, Kurt was baking what seemed to be a cake.

“Thank you sweet, but no and call me Carole!”

“Kurt? What about you? I know the best cake frosting” Blaine said, touching the back of Kurt’s arms. Kurt jumped, flour going _everywhere._

“BLAINE ANDERSON!” Kurt snapped, flour coating down over his hair and suit. If stares could kill Blaine would be dead. Kurt looked at his suit then back to Blaine. The flush and guilty look wasn’t enough to dull the rage burning in his chest. “You _do not_ ruin _my_ suits! Do you know how much time this took me to make this?”

Blaine’s eyes widened “You made that?” He whispered scared. Kurt smirked at Blaine’s terrified look, taking flour and ruffled it through his gelled hair. The gel cracking, some absorbing the white powder. Kurt’s smirk widened, his blue eyes sparkling. Blaine gasped, he looked like a kicked puppy. “My hair!” he exclaimed, pouting even more.

“We’re even now. Could you pass me two eggs?” Kurt was smiling, and Blaine grinned back. After their flour debacle and Kurt was stripped off his green suit jacket down to his silver vest and white shirt, they got along well together in the kitchen. Working side by side, sometimes their hips bumped or arms touched, they managed to make a healthy cake for Burt’s birthday.

 Carole smiled at the boys, not even bothering to wave her wand to get rid of the flour, they seemed to enjoy it. Kurt would smile and pull at the flour, eventually freeing Blaine’s hair into curls. It was then Kurt would twirl his finger in Blaine’s curls, claiming to remove flour that was far long gone. Blaine wasn’t any better. Carole caught Blaine staring at Kurt, moving closer to him, purposefully bumping into him. It was a dance Carole was familiar with and smiled at the boys with a knowing look.

She left them in the kitchen to play hostess. Eventually, with voices raised high, Blaine and Kurt walked into the living room, singing happy birthday to Burt, cake in hand. Rachel, Finn and Carole joined in, singing along. Burt smiled up at them as Kurt placed the cake in front of him.

“Make a wish!” Kurt said, smiling, not noticing he was pressing into Blaine’s side.

Burt looked up at Kurt, smiling and happy, then to Blaine. This curly haired, well-dressed man made Kurt happy and he couldn’t wish for anything more than his family’s happiness as he blew out the birthday candles, sending the room into applause.


	6. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to witches and wizards and magical beats, to goblins to ghosts to magical feasts, it's al that I love, and all tha tI need at Hogwarts, hogwarts

No sooner had Blaine found himself practically adopted into the Hudson-Hummel house hold, he had to leave. Going back to Hogwarts with Kurt and Finn had been the easiest way for Blaine to transport to the train station miles away. Kurt hadn’t minded, he hadn’t even flinched at the idea. Being pushed up beside a car window and Blaine for an two hour long car ride was no negative. In fact he could have sworn Blaine flushed when their knees brushed together, or they were jostled into each other. Kurt was no fool when it came to love. He knew his feelings for Blaine, and cunningly had worked out Blaine’s feeling for him. Or at least he hoped he had, so when he pushed Blaine against the wall, snapping at him for running his stupid cart of luggage into his heels, he took his chance.

“I can’t _believe_ you ran into me!”

“I-I-I’m sorry Kurt! I didn’t mean to! It was just an accident! Please-“

Kurt leant in, capturing Blaine’s breathless rant with a kiss, pushing the Hufflepuff more against the wall just outside their transfer point to the train. It was the first time Kurt had kissed a boy, and maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go in, full throttle and give it 100%, because he had no idea what he was doing and Blaine was making pitiful sounds

“Am I hurting you?” Kurt said, letting Blaine go stepping back, blushing bright red, his lips tingling. Blaine’s hazel eyes were nearly black with how dilated his pupils were. Blaine instead of answering cupped Kurt’s face with both f his hand and pulled Kurt back for another kiss. It was less messy, instead fused with passion and heat. Kurt felt his heart sore, and butterflies flip in his stomach. Blaine was making little gasps and it may have been wet, but it was _perfect_.

“We-we… We need to-train” Blaine stammered, trying to catch his breath, his lips worn red from all the kissing. Kurt nodded sharp and turned, pushing his cart through the wall without a hesitant moment. Blaine shook his head, a bit dazed, and ran through after Kurt. He fixed his gel hair, and tried to compose himself with fiddling the prefect pin on his robes. He went to the prefect compartments, lost in thoughts over the kiss.

Even strolling down the halls and doing checks, Blaine’s mind was somewhere else. His best friend Tina bouncing along beside him. The Ravenclaw was proud to be prefect and couldn’t stop talking about being promoted to head girl but then the conversation changed.

“Blainey-B, you have heart eyes, who is he?” she teased, looking at him expectantly

“Who? Tay… he… He’s…”

“There you are! Blaine! Finn barely told me why you and Kurt where late, and Kurt won’t tell me if it’s true, did you kiss?” Rachel babbled, appearing out of the next compartment they were walking towards.

Blaine turned bright red, his cheeks glowing.

“Kurt… as in _Slytherin_ Kurt Hummel! Blaine!” Tina jumped, nearly joing Rachel with her squeals, and Blaine managed to stumble past them, and nearly into the compartment.

“Rachel, I told you. I’m not going to tell you, or anyone else, things that aren’t your buissness.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt, Kurt was reading a book, one leg crossed other another, his jeans tight around his muscles, glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

“Well, I hope kissing you is my business, really, I would quite like it be my pleasure” Blaine replied, smiling, Kurt dropped his book and smiled up at Blaine.

“It’s more than your business, it’s your right, Blaine. Are you done your prefect duties? I believe it’s your time to start your boyfriend duties?” Kurt smiled hopefully, nervousness filling the pit of his stomach.

 Blaine's facce fell, a smile filling his face.

"Oh, yes. Gosh, yes!" he moved over, kissing Kurt passionatly. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Kurt smiled, breathlessly at Blaine. 

**. . .**

Blaine eventually finshed up his prefect duties and got to spend the rest of his train ride sitting beside Kurt, their hands held together as he chattered easily among them, Rachel, Tina and Finn. 

Even once the train was pulled up to the station, and Kurt redressed in his Slytherin robes, their hands still interlaced, no one looked twice at the couple. 

They weren't odd here. They weren't different. They were just students in love.

Hope bubbled up in Kurt's chest as Blaine kissed his hand before leaving him to attend back to the Hufflepuff's table for housing. 

Stealing glances across the dining area, smiling and blushing as they ate with their own new house members. Kurt usually did not talk to most new members till their paths crossed, but Blaine was already indulging five first years in conversation, and Kurt couldn't hold back his smile.

As he headed down to the Slytherin's commons he couldn't help but to smile to himself. Soon, there would be quidditch tryouts, classes of his sixth year would be in full swing, but he also had Blaine.

For now life seemed pretty perfect.

**. . .**

 

Life is never what it seems.


	7. The Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for harsh language. Applies for Mature rating. Warning for Gay bashing.

Life of a student was difficult. The life of a prefect, was even harder. The life of a prefect, student and boyfriend was even more difficult, but Blaine couldn’t complain. Kurt Hummel was the most interesting student within the walls of Hogwarts. From the way he styled his hair, to the way he kisses, Kurt Hummel was definitely the most interesting man Blaine had ever met. Certainly the most beautiful man Blaine had ever met. Kurt was a whirlwind of knowledge, kindness and just the right amount of diva. Kurt was funny, and sweet, passionate and caring. Kurt Hummel was his boyfriend, and if Blaine would be honest, the love of his life. Blaine couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Every step towards Kurt was like a dance, and every step away a sad, reluctant shuffle. It was known to everyone in the Hufflepufff dorm room that Blaine was taken. He’d arrive at curfew with bright red lips and cheeks.

There was one day where Kurt saw Blaine talking a joking around with Tina. Before Kurt could even be introduced, his hands were digging into Blaine’s hips possessively. The bruise didn’t fade for a week, but the jealousy did. For Blaine, however, the jealousy was harder to overcome. Kurt, was of course his. They were boyfriends after all. Even if they hadn’t yet uttered the three most important words, he did not doubt Kurt was his. Kurt was his, but it didn’t stop the surge of jealousy when he saw Kurt talking to another Slytherin boy. A very _attractive_ Slytherin boy. Blaine hadn’t noticed until he heard Kurt’s laugh floating across the great hall during dinner one night. The other Slytherin boy sitting to close, his hand on Kurt’s back, smiling at him, looking at Kurt with longing and want. Kurt’s eyes bright and his hand trying to hide his outburst of laughter. Kurt looked so at ease, and it made Blaine glare and loose his appetite. So as Kurt made to move, Blaine got up to follow, but this other mysterious Slytherin was with him, walking out the hall, conversation continuing all the way to the Slytherin common room without hearing Blaine’s calls.

“Blaine, you have to relax. You _know_ Kurt loves you. Do you really think he’d cheat on you?” Tina asked one day during Care of Magical Creatures, one of the many courses Hufflepuffs shared with Ravenclaws.

“No. no. I didn’t say that Tay! I know Kurt wouldn’t cheat. A-and I hope he loves me. W-we’ve just never said those words yet" Blaine said, feeling his cheeks burn up in a flush.

“You mean you’ve been dating for nearly a month, kiss each other breathlessly, but haven’t risked saying “I love you”?” Tina asked, her eye browsed raised. Blaine shook his head, his cheeks turning more red. Their teachr gave them a glare which silenced their conversation.

That night at dinner, Kurt was seating beside the mysterious Slytherin man again, and Blaine was glaring, again.

“Go talk to him.”

“What?” Blaine asked, turning his head to see the first year Hufflepuff looking at him with a weird look.

“Your _boyfriend._ Go tell him your jealous.”

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t believe we’ve ever talked before. I-“

“I know we haven’t. But it’s obvious you’re dating him. Or at least you want to with your eye loving. Go. Talk to him.”

Blaine didn’t take the hufflepuff girls dvice that night. Nor the next. Or the next. In fact, it was two weeks later, when Blaine was pushed up against a wall, and Kurt’s hands were on his face, and his tongue deep in his mouth, that Blaine finally bought it up. Breathless from the kissing, his head spinning from hormones, he managed to breathe “K-kurt can we talk?”

Kurt looked at Blaine’s cherry red lips, hen back to his more concerned face and nodded, stepping back and fixing his sex-looking hair.  Blaine flushed when he realized _he_ was the one that made Kurt look that way, but he had to know.

“T-the other Slytherin a-at dnner. The guy you talk to-“

“Adam?” Kurt asked soft his eyes going to Blaine’s, and Blaines eyes went wide. Well ofcourse Kurt would know the mystery man’s name.

“Blaine? You… Are you jealous of Adam?” Blaine could only nod, nervous of hw Kurt would take it. What he hadn’t expected was the warm presence of Kurt’s mouth on his neck, the sudden tug and pull of flesh, and the feeling of Kurt’s teeth sinking into his neck.

“Ah-Ohh. Kurt. O-ooh” Blaine moaned, closing his eyes, letting his head mean against the wall again. Kurt pulled back his eyes wide and lust blown. He licked his lips then smiled proud. His eyes roaming over the fresh mark on Blaine’s neck, the _first_ mark on Blaine’s neck.

“Blaine. You have _no_ reason to be jealous of Adam. He is tutoring me in Potions. Remember? The one class you’re not taking this year? He’s no threat. You are mine” Kurt smiled, kissing the mark, making Blaine shiver.

“I love you” Blaine said soft. So soft, he hadn’t thought Kurt heard him until there was the warmth of Kurt’s lips on his and the whisper of

“I love you too”

**. . .**

Blaine and Kurt started eating at each other tabel after that.  They were seen often making out in the court yard, and Blaine could no longer be jealous of Adam. His collection of hickeys were kept to one at a time, but never fading completely. Kurt fell in love with the marks just as much as Blaine did. Everything was going well.

_To Cooper,_

_Hello Brother. I hope LA is treating you well, and your rise to fame is going well. Any perfomer deserves just as much. I saw your picture in a magazine in Hogsmeade! It was a whole article on you. I’m hoping you really didn’t marry Alexandra Finery. Talking about marrying, Cooper, I’m in a relationship! I’m dating…_

_I’m dating a guy, Coop. I know you know, and Father and Mother. I remember how much they disapprove but you’ve never judged me Cooper. I’m dating the most handsome man. Kurt Hummel. He’s tall, and has lovely brown coifed hair, bright blue eyes, he’s just gorgeous Coop. Here is a photo of us two._

__

 

_(Isn’t he lovely?)_

_Coop, I’ve never been happier._

_There is just one thing, as you can see. He is in Slytherin._

_I don’t know how I’d ever tell father. Or mother. I know you’ll understand though and still love me._

_Hopefully you’ll reply,_

_Xxx –Blaine_

Blaine stood with Shelly, stroking her feathers. “Have a safe flight, girl. Off you go”

**. . .**

Blaine got a reply three days later. He watched as the bird dropped a red letter in front of him. It was impossible. No owl could have made the trip that quickly, especially not Shelly. Not to LA. He looked at the letter in front of him. _Blaine Anderson_. It was no mistake, that was his father’s hand writing. Fingers trembling he opened the howler in the Great Hall, hoping for the best.

**_BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON._ **

**_HOW DARE YOU DATE ANOTHER BOY. HOW DARE YOU DISCRASE THE ANDERSON NAME. YOU ARE NO BITCH, SON. YOU ARE NOT MADE TO BE USED BY ANOTHER MALE. YOU ARE BETTER THEN THAT. YOU KNOW YOU ARE BETTER THEN THAT FAG. _ **

**_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PRETTY ASIAN GIRLFRIEND? WHAT DID THIS TO YOU? DID HE DO THIS TO YOU? HE LOOKS LIKE A FAIRY. KURT HUMMEL IS A DISGRACE, BLAINE. _ **

**_DO YOU DARE BRING DISHONESTY TO OUR FAMILY NAME?_ **

**_A SLYTHERIN. A SLYTHERIN!_ **

**_IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU ALONE DISAPOINTED ME WITHOUT GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR, BUT DATING A SLYTHERIN. DATING A BOY. _ **

**_YOU ARE BETTER THEN THIS, BLAINE._ **

**_YOU BETTER PROVE YOU ARE BETTER THEN THIS OR DON’T COME HOME THIS CHRISTMAS._ **

**_GET RID OF THE FAG GARBAGE OR DON’T COME HOME AT ALL._ **

The howler erupted into flames, ripping in front of him and into a pile on the table. The Great Hall which had fallen quite burst into hushed whispers. All eyes on Blaine, then a sudden movement made student turn their heads. Blaine turned to see the Slytherin robes rush out of the room. Another look at the table confirmed his thoughts.

Kurt was gone.

 

 

**** ART WORK FOR THE CHAPTER ****


	8. Keeper

Blaine didn’t know what to do with himself. Everyone in the hallways would stop talking when he walked by and the loud chatter turned into hushed whispers. It didn’t take a genius to figure they were talking about him and the howler. He hadn’t sent a letter back to his father, but worse he hadn’t talked to Kurt. It wasn’t his fault, he just couldn’t get to Kurt. Kurt would constantly be surrounded by fellow Slytherins in deep conversation in the Great Hall, or even Finn, the rather tall, and terrifying Gryffindor would be with him in between classes. There was only one chance he would be able to talk to his boyfriend, and he took it.

***

“HUFFLEPUFFS. Make a line! Quidditch is not a thing to joke about. I am your team captain, for those who don’t know me, I am Wesley Leung. You can all call me Wes. I am a chaser. Today, we’re doing tryouts for three positions. We lost our fabulous keeper when she graduated, also a chaser and seeker. Everyone on the team has to retry out. We have a tough teams to beat. Mike Chang is now the Ravenclaw captain, Finn Hudson got captain for Gryffindor. But we beat them last year- we can do it again!”

The crowd roared their approval.

“Slytherin try outs are right after ours. Some have even come to watch. So let’s give them a show they won’t forget!”

The crowd roared again, the noise echoing around the pitch.

“Anderson, Blaine. You’re up first.”

Blaine walked up front.

“You are trying out for keeper? Alright. I want you to go to the posts. Me and the other chaser and a beater from last year will try individual shots, then two group shots. Keep all five out and you’ll get a call back. When you’re ready. BEGIN!”

Blaine nodded, mounting his broom kicking off the ground. Flying his broom to the posts, settling himself in front of the middle hoop. The three individual shots came fast, he was able to catch two and sent the third back to the ground. The three chasers made their way towards Blaine, throwing the ball between them, faking a shot then going for the left hoop. Blaine swiveled and dived his broom, just blocking the shot. But before he could re-center, another shot was whooshing past his head. It was like the world stilled. The adrenaline pumping through is veins, the quaffle on its way to getting a goal. He didn’t think. He pulled his broom back and round, the tail of the broom whacking the quaffle. The watchers went dead quite as the quaffle sailed across the pitch, through the middle hoop of the other side. Everyone went crazy. The whole arena went into an uproar, but it was one voice he heard that mattered.

“WAY TO GO BLAINE!” Blaine turned to see the Slytherin on his feet, his hands around his mouth to send the sound further and Blaine’s smile intensified as he landed back onto the pitch. Others gathered to try out for keeper seemed nervous. As soon as he was off his broom, Wes patted Blaine on the back.

The other keepers trying out weren’t as good as Blaine. They would let a shoot slip through their grasps. Some even letting all five in. Wes landed, shaking his head “That’s it for keepers. We’ll be moving onto tryouts for a Chasers. Keepers are excused. Results will be posted in a week inside the Hufflepuff common room.”

Blaine smiled as he left the pitch only to have a handful of Kurt hugging him tightly

“You did so good! I’m so proud of you!”

Blaine laughed and smiled, happy to have Kurt back in his arms, smelling Kurt’s hair deeply as he hugged Kurt tighter.

“Uhm. Blaine? You can let go now?” Kurt said softly, giggling to himself.

“I thought I’d lost you. The howler-my dad-you” Blaine was silenced by the soft press of Kurt’s lips to his own.  The kiss soft at first, then passionate as Blaine warped is arms tighter around Kurt’s body, kissing him fully. He whimpered a little as Kurt stepped back and he realized he rocked back onto his feet from his tiptoes. Oh.

“I missed you. You’re my boyfriend and I figured I should give you time to explain. Besides, I need to get close to my competition” Kurt winked “I wouldn’t want you being upset when Slytherin’s win”

“Competition?” Blaine asked confused, looking at Kurt before he was interrupted by a Latina woman.

“Lady Hummel. Get your little tiny tush onto that pitch right now and stop patronizing with the enemy.” Kurt chuckled as he kissed Blaine gently and turned, going towards the pitch and that hen Blaine realized Kurt was in quidditch robes picking up his broom from the wall where it had been, unnoticed by Blaine.

“Ay ay captain Satan.” Kurt teased as he followed Santana onto the pitch. Blaine ran up the flight of stairs, sitting down, it wasn’t hard to hear the Slytherin captain from here.

“Hello new blood! I’m Santana Lopez, the Slytherin Captain and Chaser. This is Kurt Hummel, the Slytherin seeker who has never lost us a game!”

The crowd of Slytherins burst into cheers and Blaine’s mouth dropped.

***

**HUFFLEPUFF QUIDDITCH TEAM**

**TEAM CAPTAIN                                                                  WESLEY LEUNG**

**KEEPER                                                                                 BLAINE ANDERSON**

**SEEKER                                                                                 MARLEY ROSE**

**BEATERS**

**JEFF LYNCH**

**NIC MEGA**

**CHASERS**

It was then Blaine realized with a gut wrenching pang and remembering all the summer letters he and Kurt had exchanged, that he was dating the Slytherin Seeker.


	9. For Us

It was a week later when Kurt and Blaine were able to sit down together and talk. Blaine having a night off from his prefect duty, and Kurt not swamped with Slytherin tryouts.

“So, let me get this straight, the first game in two weeks, which is against us if you don’t remember and you don’t even have your full team list? Wow” Blaine breathed as Kurt shook his head, sipping at his coffee. Putting the cup down lightly to reply

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m saying. Blaine, don’t get me wrong, I love Santana, but she’s just not pushing the team forward enough”

Blaine chuckled “you mean Hufflepuff will win”

Kurt burst out laughing shaking his head “Oh, Blaine. The Hufflepuff Keeper from last year was a _joke._ Your team doesn’t stand a chance”

“But I’m the keeper this year” Blaine pouted giving Kurt his best puppy dog face and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

“Yes, you are. Which means, because you love me, Slytherin is going to win.” Kurt smiled, nodding. Blaine froze and shook his head.

“Uhm. No. No. I mean, I do love you. I love you. But losing the _first_ game?”

“Blaine, relax. I’m joking with you. You’ll do great.” Kurt smiled, so sure and Blaine couldn’t help to grin back. Kurt’s face turned slightly red as he turned his head, muttering the words “besides, you’re my keeper”

Blaine looked at Kurt, smiling “Well, my seeker, you’ve definitely found your way into my heart”

Kurt looked at Blaine rolling his eyes “dork”

“I take that as a complement!” Blaine huffed, proudly. Taking his mug and finishing off his coffee. “I am sorry about my father. He’s not exactly he most chivalrous, kind, caring Gryffindor everyone believes him to be”

Kurt sighed “It’s okay, Blaine. I’m just really sorry that your Christmas break is going to be-“

“Here? Kurt, I’m used to spending my Christmas’s in the Castle! Ever since Cooper graduated, there was no point in going home to an empty house. Both my parents have full time jobs, and even when they are home, it’s better to just stay quiet and kept hidden.”

Kurt’s face fell, looking at Blaine with soft eyes. “You don’t have to spend Christmas here alone Blaine” urt said soft. “You could always spend it with me.”

Blaine’s eyes got wide, a smile on his face growing “you’d want me?”

“I already do” Kurt said, his cheeks flushing and his breath high pitched. _Oh._ Blaine smiled he knew what that sound meant. It usually meant “stop kissing” or “let’s cool off” but right here, it meant Kurt loved him and it made his heart swell.

Blaine leaned in, capturing Kurt’s lips in a kiss, smiling soft as they parted “Ohh” he whimpered soft, his eyes locking onto Kurt’s “there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever” Kurt surged back into the kiss hands cupping Blaine’s face as they ignored the outside world.

The outside world, however was not ignoring them. “Lady Hummel. Stop macking out with the enemy and get on the pitch. Satan’s called an emergency meeting. The results are up. We have practise.” Kurt nodded, his cheeks red.

“I’ll be there soon Lauren!” Kurt said to the bigger girl who just nodded, eyeing Blaine up and down.

“Lauren Zizes, she’s one of our best beaters.” Kurt said softly, Blaine’s cheeks where bright red, and he nodded, his eyes wide and a little scared.

 “She… She looks like it. Wow. Okay. Maybe Slytherin will win” Blaine admitted, and turned to have his lips capture din a kiss, Kurt smiling and giddy.

 “There is my supportive boyfriend!”

“I’m always supportive”

“With that ass I bet you are” Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth, his cheeks burning “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Oh my god. What have I done. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean that offensively I just-”

 

“Kurt. Kurt” Blaine said soft, placing his hand on Kurt’s arm. “It’s okay. I-uhm- I think about you _that_ way to.” Blaine said soft, waiting for Kurt to meet his eye contact again.

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course I do, Kurt. You’re a very handsome man. And you’re mine. And you kiss me, and you taste really good and I start to wonder what-“

 

“Stop! Please, please stop” Kurt said loudly, then cringed a little. Blaine took Kurt’s hands reassuringly.

 

“Hey, it’s alright Kurt. I’m willing to wait forever till we are _both_ ready. I don’t want to rush us, or this. I really, _really_ care about you.”

 

“That’s not it.” Kurt said shaking his head, his pupils dilated, but his cheeks no longer red. “I think I am ready. More than ready actually. Blaine… I _want_ to….” Kurt paused looking around, not nervous, but making sure no one could hear them. “I want to have sex with you Blaine.”

 

Blaine’s jaw dropped, and Kurt’s smile widened. “I didn’t just scare off my bottom, did I?” Kurt teased, a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

“No. God, no, _please._ Kurt” Blaine pulled Kurt back into a kiss, whining as Kurt pushed him away.

“I have to go to practice. I really, really have to go” he kissed Blaine gently.

 

“Tonight” Blaine blurted his hand around Kurt’s wrist, his eyes wide and wanting.

"Tonight? What happened to “I’m willing to wait forever”" Kurt teased, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Kurt stood up, stepping closer to Blaine, his lip nearly brushing over Blaine’s ear “I’ll meet you upstairs” Kurt whispered huskily, then turned. His hips swaying side to side as he walked out of the study room, Blaine’s eyes following the movement. He sat their sunned for a moment, then a smile lit his face and he ran up the stairs. He was going to make this perfect.

 He walked down the hallway three times, only one thought in his mind until the big wooden door appeared in the wall. He pushed his way through the opening and into the room, it was perfect. It was everything he had ever asked for with one simple thought:   _I need a place for us_


	10. One Hand, One Heart

There was a bed, and there was blanket. There was plenty of pillows, but best of all there were pieces of Kurt and himself scattered around the room. His own suitcase full of clothes and Kurt’s on their own side of the wall. There were vogue magazines for Kurt, music ranging from the top 40 hits to the classics. Blaine moved around the room in awe, it was perfect: A room for _them._

Kurt pushed the door open quietly as Blaine was dancing around the room, a smile on his face.

“Kurt! I’m, I’m… How was practice?” Blaine flushed, bowing his head slightly

“You are an amazing dancer. You know I like your moves” he said soft, smiling “practice went okay. It’s dull practicing without a snitch, but I had you to look forward to” Kurt stepped forward, kissing Blaine soft.

Blaine smiled holding Kurt close, his hand carding through Kurt’s hair. “We have everything we need here, and more. The lube and condoms are in that draw.” He said softly, happily.

“Mmmm, you’re right. It has you in it” Kurt said soft, stepping back in the hug so he could kiss Blaine.

Blaine hummed in the kiss stepping back from Kurt, his hand lacing with Kurt’s, stepping backwards towards the bed, his eyes going over Kurt’s body to his eyes, smiling as he lay back onto the bed. Hi hands roaming and exploring. Letting his hands still on Kurt’s ass as Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine passionately.

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, lowly sitting up on Blaine, helping Blaine out of his shirt, and then tugging off his own. For the first time, his clothes went unfolded, hitting the floor in a messy pile. Hands exploring and slowly removing the rest of their clothing. Kurt gasped as Blaine’s hand stroked up his cock, his eyes going down onto Blaine’s body. Stroking Blaine’s arms, chest, and little stomach. His fingers teasing below the waistband of Blaine’s boxers, removing them and throwing them off to the side, not caring where they landed, as his hand encircled Blaine’s cock. High moans and grunts filled the room, Kurt’s hips snapping up into Blaine’s hand as they stroked each other.

“Kurt I-I need you” Blaine whimpered below him. Kurt nodded, grabbing the lube from the bed stand, handing Blaine a condom packet. Blaine tarred the packet open, rolling the condom down onto Kurt’s cock, giving the cock a few more tugs with his hand, as Kurt warmed up the lube on his fingers. Kurt’s hand went down, slipping below Blaine’s balls, teasing around the hole. Blaine grasped Kurt’s shoulders, panting, and his eyes screwed close.

“Blaine? We don’t have to” Kurt said soft, letting his lubed hand come down to the bed, and Blaine’s eyes shot open.

“No, no. I just, can’t believe this, _us_. I’m going to be making love with _you_ ” Blaine smiled, moving his legs further apart. Kurt smiled, his hand going back to tease around Blaine’s hole.

“I love you, Blaine.” Kurt said soft, interlacing their hands, his other hand slowly working Blaine open. The teasing finger pushed in, Blaine’s eyes closing as he gasped, his muscles giving way to the intrusion. Blaine’s breathy moans filled the room, as his body clenched hot around the one finger.

“K-Kurt? I-I can t-take more.” He whimpered, Kurt looked at Blaine, licking his lips. He nodded as his cheeks turned red, his first finger started moving, slowly inside of Blaine. With more lube, and a little more pressure a second finger slowly joining his first, pushing into Blaine.

“Kurt!” Blaine gasped, his own hand starting to stroke himself at the feeling of Kurt.

“Oh my god, Blaine” Kurt gasped, over whelmed with the beauty of Blaine splayed below him. Their hands entangled.

“Kurt, please. Please. God, let me feel you” Blaine begged, his hand squeezing Kurt’s. Kurt smiled, and nodded adding lube to his cock, Blaine’s legs spreading a far as they could. Kurt adjusted himself to Blaine’s position, slowly pushing in.

“oh-oh” Blaine whimpered and Kurt stopped, waiting for Blaine’s face to relax before slowly pushing in further, inch by inch. Blaine sighed in relief as Kurt stilled, his cock fully pressed into Blaine. “oooh myyy god, Kuuurt” Blaine whined, Kurt panted.

“Y-yes” Kurt agreed, huffing out breath as he looked up to Blaine, squeezing their combined hands.

“I love you” he whispered.

“I’d love you more- if you’d move?” Blaine asked soft, and Kurt chuckled, his hips slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, they both moaned high. “Oooh-oh yes, Kurt”

Kurt grunted, his hips snapping forward into Blaine, his pace increasing. The sounds of skin slapping together echoed around the room, combined with Blaine’s moans and high whines. Blaine’s body tensed and relaxed around Kurt, as his body transitioned from pain to pleasure, his moans growing louder. Blaine’s other hand stroked himself to Kurt’s thrust, as Kurt let go of their interlaced hands, lifting Blaine’s ass up, being able  to sink further into Blaine’s ass, and the angle changing slightly.

“OH! Kurt!” Blaine called out, and leaked precum over his belly. The heat low and coiling in Kurt’s stomach.

“Blaine” Kurt moaned, his hips stuttering inside Blaine, and Blaine cried out, Kurt’s cock brushing over his prostate and he came hard, shouting profanities as he let go. Kurt’s hips stilled moments after, spilling into the condom with a breathless whine.

They were both panting, and Blaine giggled as Kurt nuzzled into his neck, sucking a mark that would be there for another week.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


	11. Epilogue

Throughout their remaining years in Hogwarts, they experienced just a little bit of magic, but a whole lot of love.

####  The most magical day in Kurt's life, however was when no magic was involved at all.

He and Blaine had moved to New York. Both starting successful careers.   
Kurt got a job designing for the wizarding world, Blaine went into teaching muggles. He was a great teacher and if he sometimes used magic to teach kids a lesson or to behave, he never got caught.

  
The day was a normal day. He and Blaine always met for lunch outside Central Park and would go to a cafe, restaurant or just eat from their packed lunches. It was on one day though that Blaine met Kurt on one knee, a black box open with a silver ring shining inside.  
"My best friend, my one true love, Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?"  
  
With tears and a gasp and   
"Yeah. Yeah." Kurt was in Blaine's arms but this time as fiancés.  
  
Their wedding on the other hand was not magic free- But Kurt will never admit to that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this fic. I have many ideas that may be written as side stories, but this, is it.


End file.
